sw_sosfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadric Shertana
|birth= |death= |hidep= |species= |gender=Male |height=5'10" |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=*Blue *Yellow-Orange |hidec= |era= * * * |affiliation=*Shertana family * * *The Martial Academy of Teras Kasi *The Order of the Krayt Dragon * |masters=* }} * }} * }} * - }} |apprentices=* Kim-Dur }} *Nyssa Veris *Markis Tracen *Asher Shertana}} Deadric Shertana, was a in the waning days of the . He was also a self-proclaimed , known as Darth Varice amongst his followers, throughout the reign of the , aswell as the early years following the formation of the . He was trained in the ways of the , as a padawan under the tutelage of Master for the majority of his time in the . He also served with honor amongst several other infamous Jedi Knights during the . In the initial hours of the , he and his padawan, Kim-Dur narrowly escaped with their lives and fled to , living there in exile for a number of years. After nearly a decade in exile on following the formation of the , Deadric and his Padawan formed The Martial Academy of Teras Kasi. This school located on served as a clandestine front for initiating small numbers of to preserve the ways of the Jedi. After several years of instructing , passing on aspects of the Jedi way, Deadric reuinted with his former lover. This woman, Nyssa Veris, served as a during the around the same time as Deadric. In , Shertana fell to the once again, after reuniting with his old flame, Nyssa Veris. Once seduced back to his old deviant ways, under her advice he traveled to and discovered a few s. One in particular, belonging to Lord of the sect the , called to him particularly. For a few years he would seek training and council in the ways of the sith by the gatekeeper and spirit of Kaan. He returned to and began to turn students to the dark side, recruiting them to join his order on . With a handful of his loyal followers he formed The Order of the Krayt Dragon a dark side organization based in an expansive bunker in the treacherous desert where the Krayts reside. It was then that he formed his own version of the , proclaiming himself Darth Varice, unaware of the 's identity as a true along with his apprentice, . This would prove problematic for the upstart . Biography Early life (40 BBY-35 BBY) A Death for Daddy Deadric was born on the outskirts of to an cantina dancer by the name of Besyl Nirn in . He was concieved on the night before his father, Darik Shertana, a notable perished at the hands of his enemies. Before his birth the pair shared a passionate romance under the twin suns of , that was fueled by lust and glasses of . However, the nightcaps could not last forever and Darik, whom had come to fall in love with the beautiful Besyl on the treacherous desert planet, would soon meet his demise. Darik's target, a rising crime lord, , whom had somehow angered a rival in his own . After months of planning and late-night trysts with his lover Besyl, Darik decided it was his time to strike. Under the cover of night Darik attempted to infiltrate Jabba's . He and his hired guns were apprehended and executed in front of the Hutt's guests and workers by Jabba's pet . Life on Minimal Credits It goes without saying that Darik Shertana's death made living a whole lot harder for the two he left behind. Besyl was now left alone, trying to raise a child on an exotic 's tips. Besyl tried as hard as she did to provide for the young Deadric. In , in an attempt to find better work, Besyl chartered a flight out of and into , using a large amount of money scammed from a local patron met at the . Besyl did find a more lucrative source of income shortly after her arrival on the city-planet. She was forced to sell her body to all types at the , for several years. This provided Deadric with a bit more in his early life, like his coveted . This short time of prosperity didn't last very long indeed. The Last Hope Before she knew it Besyl was addicted s, and her life was spiraling out of control. She could no longer take care of her child, as her need for the drug was deemed more important than food for the youngster. The dose began to prematurely age the once beautiful maiden, while young Deadric relied on the generosity of his neighbors whom watched him while his mother was of acquiring customers and feeding her addiction. She was worn-out no longer able to do enough work to provide for little Deadric. In what would seem a glimmering bit of concern for her child, Besyl thought of soemthing she had heard one of her partons talking about. He talked of the kindess of the and rumours of them harbouring children who would grow to become soemthing in the galaxy. With a gleam of hope for a better future for Deadric, she contacted a coworker to drop him off at the . And that was the last a mother ever saw of her son. In the Jedi Order (35 BBY-19 BBY) As a Youngling Shortly after his arrival, and upon examination it was revealed that Deadric had an unusually high count. After a bit of deliberation he was assigned to the division, thereby skipping the orientational training. As a , Deadric excelled with his abilities with a . He would ofter spend a majority of his time practicing his swordsmanship. As a preteen he would spend time curiously strolling through the , as he had a great thirst for knowledge. He was a generally well behaved boy, but sometimes got into trouble with the other younglings. This afterall was a rare occurance and wasn't viewed too negatively by their minder. Learning as a Padawan When he was around 11 years old, he caught the eye of whom had recently acquired the title of after he and his now former , had earned their keep in their mission to Kintan. Aayla having been appointed a after this ordeal had Quinlan searching for a new apprentice. Around began to train a young Deadric in the ways of . During this time of relative peace for the and the as a whole, he had Deadric study s. Quinlan taught him how to "dig deep" and "feel" the resonance of arcane knowledge through use of the force. This coupled with lengthy lightsaber training and force meditation, produced a very capable padawan at a very early age. Prior to the , Deadric did not venture out on missions with his Master. Instead he was instructed privately by Quinlan in the interim of his pre-war missions for the order. However, while his true Master was away he sought guidance and advice from another by the name of . Ascension to Knighthood It was during the that Deadric began to shine. Following on a few mission in the stead of Quinlan's usual partner, . For a boy who would sit around the half the time, and practice with his the rest, Deadric proved to me a formidable oponanant in the field. It was in in the infancy of the that Deadric really proved himself. At the he was led by his part-time mentor and friend . Tiin served as a temporary master to Deadric, while his true master Quinlan Vos was off-world. Quinlan would leave Deadric for long periods of time, doing missions with his former padawan, . At that time, he did not deem Deadric ready to fight on the feild, or endanger his assignments. Deadric pleaded , to let him acompany the on this perilous adventure. It was at this skirmish that Deadric proved himself to be ready for advancement. Tiin recomended that his courage be commended and that he had passed several necessary trial at that monumental battle. After the conflict, Deadric returned to and a formal ceremony was conducted. He was promoted to in . Taking a Padawan Rather than go straight into the duties of a , Shertana opted instead to take a learner under his wing. This lucky youngling was Kim-Dur Laekanoa a whom was nearing age 12, and was desperate to become a Jedi. Deadric saw zeal in the child and promptly chose him to become his apprentice. Unlike his before him, Deadric chose the more hands on approach to training the young . He would test the boys wits with wild animals, but rareely dropped the young Laekanoa into a full-fledged battle. He could see that Kim-Dur Laekanoa, wasn't ready for that sort of thing at such a young age. Luckily for the both of them, when Deadric could not take the young padawan with him, would act as a mentor of sorts to the young . Serving in the Clone Wars (22 BBY-19 BBY) When the arrived in full force beginning with the , Deadric was present in the Jedi strike force led by to rescue the and two Jedi being held captive in the arena. Surprisingly, even to himself, he made it out alive. The thrill of battle excited him, as he flourished his disabling driods left-and-right he felt his emotions give sway and his adrenaline pump. A dangerous feeling for a Jedi, indeed. A feeling that would eventually lead him down a road few Jedi come back from. While Deadric did not lead any as a during the war like the s, he did contribute as a member of a specialized Jedi task force during many pivotal battles. It was near the end of , that Deadric had lost all contact with his former master . After hearing rumours of Quinlan's defection to the , Deadric went to investigate Vos' whereabouts. Against the wishes of the , Deadric tracked down Quinlan and come to find out he had been drawn into the darkside. His mentor, his father figure was under the finger of . After seeing his hero and role model fall to the dark side, he too began to have doubts about the nobility of the Jedi cause and the fruitless and futility of fighting for the . Little did he know, that his Master had not totally succumbed to the dark side and was rtather acting as a double agent. The Road to Dark Acolyte Like his Master before him, Deadric had trouble resisting the pull of the dark side of the force. With no choice, and otherwise blow his cover, had to leave Deadric behind as he escaped 's grasp. Now a , much like his former master, Deadric served as a very formidable assassin. It was under the service of Count Dooku that Deadric Shertana met another servant of the , Nyssa Veris. Now free to let his emotions guide him he had a brief but passionate romance with the , that would last many years into the future, unknowingly. After a few months began to view Deadric as a potential apprentice should something unfortunate happen to . Indeed, so much so that he began to divulge snippets of knowledge to Deadric without 's consent began to become too liberal with his teachings to the young . These leakings of Sith teachings would have not been approved were Sidious to find out. This master-apprentice relationship Dooku nutured with a handful of his closest Acolytes could not be ignored by Palpatine. This was likely one of the reason he was so eager to have decapitate the untrustworthy apprentice. Whatever the case, two years went by before in late , Deadric's loyal apprentice, Kim-Dur Laekanoa along with found the stubborn and persuaded him to return to the light. The shock of realizing his idol had not fallen to the wills of the along with the caring sentiment showed by his true friends was enough to brin the wayward Jedi back to the Republic, where he would fight the last remaining battles in the Clone Wars before the fall of democracy in . In Exile on Dantooine (19 BBY-14 BBY) As was executed all over the galaxy, Deadric along with his padawan Kim-Dur Laekanoa made port in in the jungles of . It was here that that they went into hiding. Upon one of their treks through the lush jungles of the planet, they came upon an aging master living in a modest hut as a hermit. Through sheer time and effort, the pair somehow befriended the eccentric elder. He valued their friendship so much that he taught them everything pertaining to the ways of the . After several years, Deadric came to master the art, and reinvented himself as a Teras Kasi instructor, in order to leave his former life behind. Due to the amount of time that had passed, the pair figured it safe to venture out of the jungle of . They opted to move to the small village of , located on as it was still in the . Attempts to Preserve the Ways of the Jedi (11 BBY-6 BBY) Shortly after settling down, the pair decided that they needed to do something to scrape out a living. After a few weeks of debating they came upon the idea to use their newfound techniques and teach them to others. Little did they know, that they would be using the unassuming establishment as a front for training s in the ways of . For several years their lives went smoothly, they had all but forgotten their live's before the war all thos years ago. Return of the Influence of the Dark Side (6 BBY-15 ABY) Relapse into Darkness In , Deadric left the academy under the advice of his old flame, Nyssa Veris. The pair traveled the galaxy, while she feigned reformation and regret. Tempted by her guile, Deadric now more of a than anything, began to grow more and more to the . Like old times, and without the support of his pure-of-heart companion Kim-Dur, he soon found himself behaving more like a in the several months he spent with her. Driven by curiousity of arcane knowledge and a desire to acquire more power, the pair ventured to in early . There he found the of Lord . Taking a bit short of a year on Korriban to uncover more secrets, he trained with the which was actually a fragment of Kaan's soul preserved. Founding the Order . ]]In the early months of , he returned to heading straight for the village of . He pressured the students at the academy to join him in his new venture. First the malcontents joined willingly, then some joined out of curiosity. Soon a fifth of the students were with him, ready to submit to his dark will. He headed to , settling dangerously near the notorious . A massive bunker was built, nestled with the treacherous cliffs overhead. This custom bunker manufactured on , would prove more than adequate for the many followers Deadric would amass in coming years. War with the Academy Capturing the Emperor's Eye In the few years before , would send s one after another, to find out the mysteries in which the small cult on held. One by one, the lot of them joined the very Order they were sent to investigate. Those who did not, and remained loyal to him were killed. Shortly after the , however, they stopped coming as the had bigger things to worry about. With or without interference, the order continued to grow. Amassing and from all walks of life, still waiting in plain sight for the day when they could overthrow and his . never knew just how many "Krayt" s were out there. If he had he probably would have annihilated them. He jsut knew that the flourished in that area. Not so unusual, given the many cultures across the galaxy. The Overlord's Final Days (15 ABY) Legacy Children During his lifetime, Deadric ushered several children into the galaxy. Two them with wife and , Nyssa Veris and another during his time teaching at the academy, with Kyla Chast. Holocrons Heirlooms Personality and Traits Powers and Abilities *'Lightsaber duelist:' Deadric has proved time and time again that he can handle himself in a duel *'Teras Kasi Master:' Force Powers Lightsaber combat As with all younglings, he was introduced and had a grasp upon " ." However, after several solid years of being trained by , even though that time was limited, he developed his form. He became a very competant user of the style. This proved to make him a very formidable oponent during the , as he was fast and agile enough to "dodge" blaster bolts and sharp enough to pounce upon one with his saber before one knew what had hit them. As he became more involved in large scale battles, he sought training from Master . Tiin well trained at taught him the essentials, and several advanced point of the form during the Clone Wars. At this time he practiced an heavy Ataru with several key Shien techniques. This was enough to make him a threat to large numbers of -wielding foes, but he could never best a tenured , much less a . When he confronted in early- , he was quickly beaten by his mastery of and given a choice/ He submitted to the will of Dooku and became the very thing he was training to defeat, a . Under the training of Dooku, Deadric came to utilize Form II. In 1 year and some odd months, he had had enough training that he could duel to-to-toe with some of the best . Combining his great skill with Ataru and his knack for Makashi, and essential techniques of Shien, Deadric became a foe to be greatly reckoned with. Nearing the end of the Clone Wars, after his return to in , Deadric convinced to teach him the little he knew of . Little did he know, that on his return to the dark side that this little known form would become his signature. After years of exile, 20 years after the , after nearly a decade of training in the , Deadric had all but forgotten most of the trivial techniques he had used as a Jedi. However, a few strengths of the Forms would come back to him during his trip to . The conciousness of would train the former in the art of . During his dance with the , Deadric would maintain this fighting style. He would come to mix it with teh he had trained in for a decade. Also, some techniques of elements of the other forms he had used had come back to him, but he was not as nearly fluent in those arts as before. Equipment Apparel First Jedi Lightsaber: Deadric Shertana built and used several s during his time as a . His first was like any other youngling, a , given to him by the mider of the . However, this low-yield weapon could not be used forever and in , he was taken to by his and abandoned until he could construct his own weapon to survive. This was a very controversial method,and msot would say the edgy, was going through a difficult time as beginnings of the loomed overhead. Yet, this tactic proved effective, as in only a few days did Deadric assemble his first lightsaber to fend off the local fauna. After he was done Quinlan revealed himself to Deadric, after watching him complete his challenge for those few days. He expressed his pride that the had done what he had done without proper training, but sheer intuition. What also caught his eye is that Deadric lightsaber did not resemble any other Jedi's which was a tad bit odd, since most padawan's base theirs off of their masters. It was a sign of independence, something that Quinlan wasn't sure if it was a positive trait or not. Deadric would go on to use this weapon until it's destruction in during the . It was surprisingly, shot by a blaster bolt, rendering the mechanisms completely usless. Luckily, the crystal was able to be salvaged after the battle and would be used in the contsruction of his next lightsaber. As far as construction goes it is fairly standard with a large gripping material evenly covering the hilt. The logic behind this is that the Way of the Sarlacc is a base form and thus the weapon correlating to it must be as balanced as possible. This also allowed Deadric to expand his pursuit of any form, without having a weapon that was too centralized to catering to one form or another. Second Jedi Lightsaber: Deadric's second saber would, unlike his first, be based upon another Jedi's. He had grown close to Master in Quinlan's absence. He revered both as heros in his mind, but could rely on Tiin to be their unlike his ambivalent master. He wished to reflect this in the design of his weapon. As he was interested in learning the style of Tiin, , the style of his saber was well accommodated for that and reflected the quintessential componants of a reliable weapon. However, with all it's charms, it would later be short-circuited in the duel with . The lower grip signaled the need to quickly pivot the hilt as required to deflect blaster bolts. Unlike his first saber, the ignition switches are located in the center in between the grips. This is likely to be an anti-theft countermeasure, as noone besides with knowledge of the handling of lightsabers would accidently ignite it. The Dark Acolyte Lightsaber: After only a year something unexpected happened. Deadric turned to the . As this was a new chapter in his life, he felt he needed a better tool to help acclimate him to the teachings and style of .Also, his previous saber had short-circuited, and he assumed crafting another would be a symbolic gesture. Dooku awarded Deadric a powerful upon his defection. Deadric was also now a season constructer of lightsabers, and this proved to be his finest yet. With this one's construction, oddly he gave it a name. Christening it "Bloodletter", as to stike fear in the hearts of the enemies. Ironic, because severing a limb with a lightsaber blade instantly cauterizes the wound. Then again, it could merely be for dramatic purposes as a knowlegable former Jedi like himself would know better. Affter returning to the light, before attempting to rejoin the , he would once again return to . This time he obtained a rare Pontite , but it would be too late for only a week later would be carried out, afflicting most of the Jedi in the galaxy. When conflict arose, and secrecy could be maintained Deadric chose to use this weapon when deadly force was neccesary. With it's griped bottom and bottled-necked emitter, this one was much like teh previous one he had grown accustomed to. Except, this new incarnation of his previous blade expanded the upper grip, as as stronger hold was needed to perform Makashi techniques. The two ignition buttons were changed to one, with a failsafe device, so that could only be ignited by one familiar with it. the end was outfitted with a small pike, iving it a menacing appeal. Sith Lightsaber: When Lord appeared to Deadric from his holocron, and promised him power & knowledge in exchange for the promise to build a new order to challenge 's , he gifted him with the location of his pristine unused lightsaber. This was a weapon far more powerful than any of his creations, even using the from his previous saber. Kaan spoke from his holocron, of how he was perfecting the art of saber construction, using some of the finest materials he came across. This was the reason for it's hidden location, as one of Kaan's prized possesions And With the addition of in , it became even more powerful that at time Deadric felt that he could barely wield it. But after some tips and training from the holocron, he became accustomed to the weapon. It was fairly reminiscent of Deadric's Second Lightsaber with the ignition placement, and rear grip. So much so that he felt natural weilding it when was not inside of it, but by it too became a as natural as breathing. Vehicles Personal Starship Deadric owned a which he bartered for with a in a . The Vessel Pernicus was a heavily modified equipped with several defensive modifications, even before it was acquired by Deadric in . Behind the Scenes Deadric's alias, Darth Varice is a shortening of the Latin word avarice meaning greed. It is one of the seven deadly sins regarded in Catholic dogma. While it is Deadric's own wanting to be like his Jedi Master that sets him on the road to becoming a dark lord it is his greed for arcane knowledge that sends him to his destination to claiming teh Darth title. Darth Varice name is based off an in-game item called the "Daedric katana" a in Wikipedia:Bethesda Softworks's Elder Scrolls series. Coincidently, Deadric in Olde English could be roughly translated to "power of the dead", a fitting name meaning for a Sith Lord.